<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>时间万花筒 by Mengchisato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477950">时间万花筒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengchisato/pseuds/Mengchisato'>Mengchisato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengchisato/pseuds/Mengchisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《嵌入时钟的碎玻璃》番外<br/>THEME：记录四对情侣的一天生活<br/>目前更新至〖白珊瑚〗篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho, 奨白, 房子大 - Relationship, 爱知line, 白珊瑚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>时间万花筒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白岩是个习惯晚睡、夜间精力旺盛，皮肤却相当细腻光滑的奇男子，这个特点总是被枕边人佐藤所羡慕嫉妒着。</p><p>        此刻，明明职业不同的他们又因不可抗力因素一起工作到了深更半夜。时钟指向了两点，佐藤的思绪已经从电脑屏幕上的编辑页面飞向了柔软的床铺，他想着就算做完手头的设计，明天起床还是几乎要大幅度修改，头脑反正已经罢工，就准备拉着白岩去睡觉。</p><p>        朗读台词进入炉火纯青状态的这位奇男子才不愿意马上就寝，拿着翻了三分之一的剧本在客厅里绕圈圈企图躲避佐藤的抓捕。软的不行就来硬的，佐藤干脆冲过去一把扛起白岩往卧室奔去。白岩拿剧本敲着佐藤的后背让他放自己下来，佐藤答应了，却直接把他扔在了床上。</p><p>        佐藤夺剧本、脱白岩家居服的手倒是比拿鼠标操作更为敏捷，两人的拉拉扯扯彻底让佐藤的困意退散了。</p><p>        “早点儿睡啊，我的祖宗。皮肤再好熬夜还是很伤身的。”</p><p>        “我正念的起劲你捣什么乱。”</p><p>        “你不肯睡是吧，那我们做些精神十足的事好了。”</p><p>        一双疏于锻炼的大腿拧不过天天健身的胳膊，说好的老实睡觉变成了共同完成嗯啊呻吟和肉体博弈的运动。</p><p>        佐藤亲了口缩在他怀里闭眼喘息的白岩，被白岩在脸上拍了两个绵绵掌。佐藤看着他脖颈上的粉嫩吻痕嘿嘿傻笑：“真佩服我自己，反正还没到排练阶段，这个季节你穿高领不是很应景吗。”</p><p>        嘴肿的白岩连话唠的力气也没有了，用哼唧代表反抗接着就陷入睡眠中。佐藤苦恼地挠挠脑袋，心想怎么把他哄睡着，自己倒清醒了。所以说，自己嫉妒他皮肤好似乎确实有点儿道理。</p><p>        他们买了二手房，在东京也是价格不菲的。社区建成有了些年头，但是绿化程度很好，早上起床能听到窗外的小鸟叽叽喳喳在树上叫个欢腾。白岩觉得很吵，蹬开被子眯缝眼看着身旁比他先醒的佐藤，后悔当初为什么选择了一楼。佐藤顺了顺猫咪的炸毛，说这样方便他们在酱酱酿酿、地动家具摇的时候不打扰到楼下的邻居。没办法，性生活太频繁就得顾虑多一些。</p><p>        白岩勉强同意他的怪奇观点，钻进他的怀里继续睡回笼觉。佐藤放下正在网络冲浪的手机，回抱住白岩随之赖床。</p><p>        两个人睡到自然醒的结果就是早餐和午餐被并到一起吃了。白岩是个专业的炸厨房选手，故基本家里的饭都是佐藤做的。而佐藤有时候懒得做，他们就会改叫各种外卖。每次外卖的种类至少超过两种，有时口味不对了就各吃各的。</p><p>        佐藤在麻婆豆腐和青椒炒肉的配餐下干掉了三碗米饭，食量大得可怕，前几年都成人了他自己居然还在继续长个子。白岩撕着披萨吃得津津有味，搞得满手都是酱，再时不时喝着可乐别提有多爽了。</p><p>        可乐喝得多，导致洗漱的时候都在打嗝。白岩站在洗手池前刷着牙，佐藤就陪着他一起刷。右手刷着牙，左手还不老实地捏揉白岩的屁股。白岩虽然瘦，但屁股摸上去还是很有手感的。他咕噜咕噜漱完最后一口吐掉，就把嘴角残留的沫子直接擦在佐藤的衣袖上，头上扎的苹果小揪揪晃来晃去。</p><p>         “我以前怎么没发现你这个人如此喜欢动手动脚的？藏得够深啊，佐藤桑。”</p><p>        佐藤坏笑着圈住白岩的细腰往前一扯，利落地吻住他的双唇啃咬蹭磨，就这样在卫生间里腻歪了半天，佐藤抱起白岩放在洗手台上，整个人身体挤进了他的两腿间。他想起还未完成的工作，用手心堵住佐藤凑过来的嘴巴摇了摇头。</p><p>         “喂，不许白日宣淫！”</p><p>        面前的大狗狗耷拉着眉毛，表情委屈极了。</p><p>        …………</p><p>        神清气爽的佐藤打开电脑，发现设计图需要修改的地方并不多，便快速完善了作品。他端着杯温水来到客厅，坐在沙发上拖着腮帮子欣赏白岩读台词。白岩念得累了，他就立刻把水杯递过去。接过水杯的白岩看着杯身上手绘的“dear RUkun~❤”，视线里的佐藤和大学时坐在排练室里的青涩模样重合了，他想起曾经种种，无奈地笑了。</p><p>        “你不去干些别的事吗？就这么看我背台词多无聊。”</p><p>        “不无聊不无聊。我认为和你在一起，坐着VIP席，生命里每天都是最完美的演出。”</p><p>        佐藤喜欢说一些可能俗气的情话给白岩听，但白岩对此百分受用。他干脆坐在佐藤身边，靠着肩膀读剧本，感受短暂的岁月静好。</p><p>       下午佐藤的项目合作方打来了电话，因为决定当面谈拢进一步的设计企划，不得不恳请佐藤莅临他们的城市。佐藤需要出差，白岩也走不开，他们只好短暂的分离。</p><p>        由于佐藤近几日不在东京，于是决定提前完成必须要做的事情。那一天太特殊了，恐怕他们此生都无法忘记。</p><p>        佐藤和白岩驱车前往医院，病房里年迈的长辈正在照顾病床上昏睡已久的故人，冰冷机械的滴答检测声一下下将他们的心击沉到最底。屋子里的两人都肉眼可见消瘦了不少，昔日的健壮青年如今像是濒临皲裂的枯朽树干，营养和水分追赶不上衰竭的速度。佐藤和白岩问候了故人的母亲，留下故人根本用不到的保健品和水果，只停留了半个多小时便匆匆离去。</p><p>        临走时故人的母亲本来有话要讲，她犹豫了一会儿还是摇摇头没有说出口。</p><p>        那个地方太窒息了，回想起苦痛的过去，就会责怪自己当初为何那么固执，用倔强伤害了周围无辜的人。</p><p>        走出医院，外面突然下起了瓢泼冬雨。佐藤和白岩躲进车里，雨刮器高速摆动擦洗着玻璃。白岩看着恶劣的天气，低声说道：“等你回来，我们再去那里吧。现在去的话太狼狈了，她肯定也不喜欢。”</p><p>       佐藤默许，将白岩搂进怀里，感受到了他的颤抖：“冷吗？”白岩点点头，佐藤搓着他的后背，将微热的温度传递过去：“会好起来的。”</p><p>        及时雨来得快去得也快。两人提前准备了跨年庆祝的烟火，庆幸今晚应该可以如期燃放了吧。原本想着把朋友们叫来，但有的人今晚约定好了要去迪士尼看游行，有的人则早早回了老家，计划只好作罢。</p><p>        饭后两人抱着成箱的烟火来到自家单元的天台开始布置起来。这里的天台比较宽阔，周围也没有林立高楼遮挡视野，非常适合燃放烟花。</p><p>        白岩拿着烟花棒晃来晃去，佐藤偶尔会顺势拿出手机开始对着他不停捕捉美好的瞬间。他说自己出差回来就打算把手机里储存的照片倒腾出来，再好好整理出一个专属于白岩的相册。</p><p>        当烟花绚烂在天际的时候，什么烦恼与愁苦的过往都会被暂时带离脑海。看着眼前升入空中的星星点点，过于平稳的跨年夜反而让白岩心里不安。他转头看着身旁专心看烟火的佐藤，竟感觉有了触及不到的距离。</p><p>        “这是我们认识的第几年？”</p><p>        佐藤闻声看向白岩，张大了产生疑问的眼瞳：“你不记得了？是第八年。”</p><p>        已经八年了啊。白岩用笑容回答佐藤，还是有些不踏实，努力把那口莫名的闷气压了下去。如果他们有孩子的话，八年的时间磨磨蹭蹭也能上幼儿园了。</p><p>        幼儿园……突然觉得，今天见不到朋友们，见不到那个小孩，愧疚之情少一些，心情还能舒坦吧。目前来讲，熬过一天算一天，人生总得向前看不是吗？</p><p>        殊不知，十几公里外那间冰冷的病房内，和祥和热闹的跨年夜相反，仪器终是停止了跳动。</p><p>        手机的倒计时提醒了新的一年即将来临，佐藤和白岩相视而笑，送上对彼此的第一句祝福。</p><p>         新年快乐。</p><p>        打扫干净天台回到家后，两人在洗漱时都有些筋疲力尽，连往年蹲守的红白歌会直播也懒得看了。</p><p>        佐藤要赶明天上午的新干线出发，去天台放烟火前两人已经收拾好了行李。去的城市位于爱知县，虽然不是名古屋，但可以在工作结束后顺路回家看望父母。两人准备了佐藤届时回家带给长辈的新年礼物，足足占去了行李箱三分之一的空间。</p><p>        毕竟是两个大男人在交往，长辈一直心存芥蒂，希望精心准备的礼物可以让他们减少一些成见。之前计划新年后抽空一起去的，白岩工作却马上要忙起来，也许佐藤独自提前回去是件好事吧。</p><p>        身旁的佐藤已经进入梦乡，白岩抚摸着他的脸庞，呢喃细语。</p><p>         “亲爱的，晚安。希望明年还能是平安幸福的一年。”</p><p> </p><p>——🤎🤍 篇 完——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>